bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ga-Koro
Ga-Koro is the village of Water, built on giant floating lily pads off the shore of Lake Naho in Ga-Wahi. Description 2012 Arc The village is a sprawling cluster of lily pads, which either float directly on the water's surface or are suspended by massive stalks, and are connected by walkways of the same material. Buildings are mostly in the traditional domed Matoran style, made from a combination of lily pad and seaweed. Ga-Koro is sturdier than it might appear; its pads are highly resilient, and a wall of stakes can be erected around the village in times of danger. 2013 Arc Led by Akiri Hahli, Ga-Koro is built on huge lily pads, held in place by thick stems that grow underwater, with segmented leafy walkways and bridges connecting the platforms. It’s built around a central plaza facing the Akiri’s hut; the plaza also doubles as the main marketplace of the Koro. Huts are made of more lily pads and look like cabbage heads, though they are very sturdy. Since the village’s betrayal by the Toa “Arete,” Ga-Koro’s culture had changed. The village no longer suffers fools or false idols and is far more judicious in how they view strangers. Ga-Koro has also built up its defenses by constructing new floating “sea forts” for its Marines, the Koro’s guard service. The village gates are manned with twice the personnel as in the days of Makuta, and the chain of command has been cut down substantially to prevent anyone unsavory from gaining control where it should not be held. But Ga-Koro’s creativity went beyond the martial. The Ga-Matoran have, with the help of Onu-Koro’s engineers, constructed several underwater greenhouses that grow food, plants both medicinal and industrial, and other cash crops. Strategically protected by Marine sea forts, these greenhouses are equipped with state of the art oxygen filtration systems and solar panels, not unlike those used by the miners in the Great Mine. Armed Toa and a lock system that is designed to fool all but the Onu-Matoran engineers who designed it defend the gardens from saboteurs. Ga-Koro has largely detached itself from the squabbles of other villages, but its influence is still felt throughout Mata Nui: the Koro now supplies most of the island’s food and medicine, and if anything were to befall those greenhouses, the stock of supplies under the control of the Ga-Matoran would long outlast those of the other villages, making Ga-Koro a crucial ally to the other Koros. Akiri Hahli, with the blueprints of Vizier Ambages, created non-organic structures to support the lilypad streets of Ga-Koro. Using her own people alongside those hired for the project, the upgrades were done in a matter of two weeks and without the threat of sabotage. The undersides of all of Ga-Koro's lilypads are coated in protosteel to prevent damage. Government and Politics * Ga-Koro is run by Akiri Hahli, who was voted into office after Nokama's death and the falling of the Toa Daedra. * The Dasaka's first landing on Mata-Nui was in Naho Bay. Their second landing, the great voyage of the Chiisai Ryu, began negotiations with the village of water. Locations *Please see the Location category for a regional list. Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Canon Category:Ports Category:Ga-Wahi